Decided Fate
by ForeverBluebell
Summary: Sakura agreed to take on the burden of becoming Sasuke's wife in order to watch over the former traitor. Sacrificing her freedom, Sakura must cope with the reopening of old wounds in order for her village to be safe. Will the mission prove to be a failure, or will Sakura be able to forgive the one man she vowed to despise? Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

_**This is my very first Naruto fan fiction. I recently started Naruto, and I really enjoy it, so I wanted to contribute to this growing fandom. I hope you all enjoy it. This is just the preface, so that means the actual story begins once I post chapter one. I hope I do the characters justice, and like I said, I just started Naruto Shippuden and am progressing. So if I write something that doesn't fit or seems wrong, I'm sorry. I'm still watching and catching up on it.**_

* * *

**Preface**

I don't know what it was, or what to even call it, but I know it was a cruel fate right from the start. After everything that had happened, after all the pain, losses, and grief, I thought I would finally be able to settle down with my friends and simply live. I just wanted to live, is that too much to ask for? How am I expected to move on with my life and nurse my scars in the process, if I'm constantly forced back one or two steps? It just wasn't fair.

Nothing was ever fair.

Damn it, look at me now. Lady Tsunade would be really disappointed if she saw me like this, I really can't let her down, especially after giving her my word. Besides, this wasn't her fault, she gave me a choice, and I was the one who agreed on the arrangement. However, I was so caught off guard with the news, how could I have responded with any real logical sense? At this point, nothing made sense. I guess I simply wanted to prove to myself and to others, that I was not a naïve weakling anymore. I wanted to show my strengths, to not be pushed around anymore or to be taken for granted.

I'm Sakura of the Hidden Leaf Village, medical ninja, and apprentice of the famed Tsunade. The woman has done so much for me and more, guiding me, acknowledging my strengths as well as my weaknesses. It was Lady Tsunade's training and teachings that encouraged me to accept the fact that I had qualities that made me needed. She helped me in discovering my confidence, to not stand by in fear. She taught me to not let my will falter and to stand and fight in order to _heal _the wounded; to make a difference.

I wasn't the same little girl from six years ago. No, I refuse to be a burden, to not fight my own battles. Lady Tsunade would skin me alive if I ever backed down now, and it was up to me to continue her legacy. Something like my current mission shouldn't detour me of my goal, it doesn't matter who else was involved. I will no longer be afraid. Something like this shouldn't discourage me; did it leave me wondering on how bad things could turn out? Absolutely. Would I let that stop me? Not a chance.

Lady Tsunade trusted me for a reason. She entrusted me with this mission, because she _knew _someone like _him _would not be able to break me. Not like he did all those years ago. Because Lady Tsunade _knew _full well that I would not go down without a fight, and that I would not make things easy for anyone involved.

As I raised my head up towards the night sky, I could still feel my left hand throbbing with the heat of his cheek and my most recent actions. I realized I was still panting, the adrenaline finally leaving my body as I smacked my forehead. "Nice going, Sakura. You won't hear the end of this one…" I muttered, but I held no regrets, that bastard deserved it.

_His eyes darkened as they narrowed down to slits, taking in the stoic look on my face. I didn't budge, nor did I bother looking at him as that sinful gaze continued to try and see through me. I felt myself bristle, wanting to snap at him and his stupid haughty look. It was hard to imagine how hung up I was as a little girl, always tailing after him; now, everything he did was so damn annoying._

_The air suddenly grew cold, and I did all I could to not shiver, especially with him so near. As we sat down on top of the hill, I lifted my knees up and hugged them, placing my chin on my knees for better comfort. It was all I could do to keep me from walking away from him. Nothing was said, but I could still feel the way his eyes drilled a hole in my face, and I was growing impatient._

_If he kept this up, I swear…_

_However, the young man beside me suddenly spoke, the coolness of his voice making my heart sputter in surprise. I silently scolded myself for such a childish thing, ready to ignore him and his lame attempts at conversation. But it was what he said that finally made me snap. "Why do you suddenly get so worked up over that idiot?" And by 'idiot,' he meant Naruto._

_I felt my skin flare up with anger, making my heart suddenly race with indignation at what it was he just said. Did he really just bring Naruto up? Out of all the people __**he **__was the last person who was allowed to remotely bring up Naruto in any form. It was because of __**him **__that Naruto and I spent years trying not to drown in the pain and sadness that __**he **__caused, and now he wanted to bring Naruto up like __**nothing **__ever happened?_

_My anger boiled underneath my veins, and I suddenly began to shake, but more out of fury than anything else; fury towards __**him **__and all his crap. Using the sudden courage provided by my rage, I suddenly pushed myself off the ground and shot up onto my feet. I whirled around and finally made my eyes make contact with his dark, cold ones. A tinge of surprise flickered within his gaze, but he immediately smothered it with a look of his own annoyance._

_He opened his mouth to speak once more, but this time I wasn't going to let the jerk do that. "Shut up!" I screamed, feeling my chest heave as the adrenaline soon pooled into my insides, making my heart grow wild._

"_Don't talk about Naruto because you are __**beneath **__him! I care about Naruto more than anyone here, because he's been there for me all these years! When __**you**__ left, it was __**Naruto**__ who caught me as I fell. When __**you**__ left, it was __**Naruto**__ who suffered alongside me. When __**you**__ left, it was __**Naruto**__ who didn't think I was an idiot for crying over you, because he knew exactly how it felt to be stabbed in the back! When __**you**__ left, it was __**Naruto**__ who moved heaven and earth to go find you! When __**you**__ left, it was __**Naruto**__ who still had that hope that you would return to us someday!"_

_I didn't care if I was too loud, or if people saw us. I didn't care about the anger that seeped onto his face as I screamed at him. I didn't care about anything concerning him anymore, because I was too hurt and too cautious to let him hurt me __**again**__. That was not going to happen._

"_Naruto had no one growing up; all he ever received was hate from the villagers, and being held in contempt. Even my parents talked about how much of a monster he was. Despite all that pain, instead of growing up hating the world, he used that to make himself stronger! He didn't let hate, anger, and revenge take over his life, he rose above that! So that's why you're beneath him!" I yelled, feeling my eyes brimming with tears, making his image blur._

"_You are nothing like Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha!"_

_It was in that moment that Sasuke rose in a slow, threatening manner, taking a step forward, but I didn't falter. I wasn't scared of him. I loved him, once. But it was a child-like love, one that was innocent and full of hope that maybe someday, he could love me back. That didn't exist anymore; he broke my love and further shattered it with his actions. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive him, nor do I want to forgive him._

_His cool breath suddenly fanned over my face, but as ominous as he looked, I stood my ground. My fiery eyes collided with his frigid cold ones, and even then, I did not let him define me. I did not let him force me into submission. Not anymore._

_Parting my lips, the heat of my words fell from my mouth, sharp and angry. "No one else deserves praise and admiration like Naruto. You're constantly fighting a battle that he's already won, and it angers you because you know I'm right. You lost. And you know what else?"_

_I should have stopped there, but I was too high on adrenaline to even think straight. The way his eyes solidified with unfathomable fury should have been my key to get the hell out of there. But I didn't run; Lady Tsunade taught me better than that. My words suddenly pierced the momentary silence._

"_I wish I could have loved him the way I used to love you."_

_I had intended to finally walk away at that point, but I wasn't expecting his reaction. I wasn't expecting his next movement as he gripped my arm tightly. I was expecting a verbal confrontation, for him to insult me in way only he knew how, to try and belittle me. However, none of that came; what came next was what had me reeling._

_Before I knew it, the sudden heat of his body slammed against mine, nearly suffocating me as his scent invaded my senses. Strong arms circled around my small frame, holding me prisoner against him and locking me into place. The force of his actions left me in shock, and Sasuke killed off any opportunity I had left to fight him off._

"_What are you…?" I gasped, but my words died in my mouth the second I glanced at his face. Sasuke's anger was still in place, but it was also blanketed over with a strong sense of possessiveness. Cold eyes screamed want, but not the kind that made him want me as a person or in a physical and emotional sense. No, Sasuke wanted me, like a man wanted a new weapon or possession. I was simply a __**thing **__he wanted._

_Because Sasuke lived to rival against Naruto, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to take something of his._

_And take he did._

_I truly fought against him, to push against the weight of his body, and to break free of the bonds that were his arms. Even as he buried one of his hands within my pink locks, I still fought him. Even as he branded my lips with his own, I still fought him, and I would continue to fight him._

_Sasuke…_

_Oh, how I had imagined so many times on what his kisses would feel like. How I dreamt of the day he would gently take my face in his hands and share something with me that I so longed for. I had so many dreams back then that involved him. I wanted him to be my first kiss, my first date, my first…everything. I wanted him to be my first of everything._

_But not anymore._

_Not like this…_

"_Stop it…" I whispered frantically, trying to push him away by his shoulders, but it was no use. Where my mind screamed in protest, my body did not follow, and I cursed myself for it. It seemed to me that my body had always longed for his feel, to be embraced by his person. His heat washed over me, and his scent overwhelmed me almost completely. His kisses were demanding, and every time I tried to turn my face away, he forced me back in with his palm._

_But his taste…_

_No, I needed to snap out of it! "Get off me!" I finally screamed, throwing my knee into his gut and getting the reaction that I wanted from him. As his grip loosened, grunting at the sudden jab, I took the newly found opportunity to strike his face with my palm. The air was filled with a resounding slap, trailing off into the night. Not being one to miss another opportunity, I quickly threw in a good punch while I was at it._

_But this time, Sasuke dodge away from my attack, forcing my fist to land on a nearby tree and uprooting the entire thing, sending branches, dirt and debris flying everywhere. "You jerk…!" I yelled again, turning my body to fully face him, only this time, I stopped. Feeling angry and disgusted at what just happened, I let my arm drop back down to my side. Cursing the Uchiha, I finally crossed my arms, staring at the place he once stood, before he disappeared._

_He was gone again…_

"I won't be so careless next time…" I whispered to myself, clenching her hand tightly into a fist. Sasuke had crossed the lined, and he did it out of spite, too. As I quickly wiped the tears off my face, I finally allowed myself the chance to finally lower my arm. Stupid Sasuke and his need to prove his point even if he didn't have a damn point to prove in the first place!

Just as I was about to throw in the towel and kick Sasuke's ass to the curb, Lady Tsunade's voice filled my head, making me stop and falter slightly. Why did I accept such a thing? That's my only regret, agreeing to such a crazy mission, sacrificing my _freedom _in order to keep Sasuke in line. Who better than for me to keep an eye on him? Besides, no one trusted him, even if he did try to extend the olive branch several months ago. People didn't forget, nor forgive easily. No one can brush away the pain Sasuke caused, so he really needs to stop acting like what he did wasn't a big deal.

Despite all that, Lady Tsunade did have a point. We all needed to watch over Sasuke and keep tabs on his moves for the next year or so, just to make sure he wasn't up to anything fishy. Sometimes, though, I wish that weren't the case, so that I could continue my life in ease and _not _worry about that Uchiha bastard.

"_Sakura, I need someone on the inside for this; I don't trust anyone else but you. I know I'm asking for a lot, which is why I'm not ordering you to follow me on this. This is your choice. Will you help me?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward on her desk, unwavering eyes settling over my person._

_My determined gaze stared back at her, showing her the will she embedded within me. Parting my lips, and ignoring the frantic beating of my heart, I nodded. "For the sake of the village, My Lady, I will do as you say."_

For the sake of my village, I will face whatever sacrifice. I needed to keep an eye on Sasuke, to keep him out of trouble, and to report to Lady Tsunade about any strange findings. This was my life's mission, to shield the village from Sasuke Uchiha, but that didn't mean I'd go down without a fight. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it meant becoming engaged to him.

Even if it means becoming _Sakura Uchiha_…

* * *

_**There you have it. I hope you review and tell me what you think. I hope to update this very soon.**_


	2. The Return

_**Wow! Quite a few number of you are already following this story of mine. How cool! Thanks so much for your support, and for the nice reviews! I hope I do this justice, and I hope you all like it! This story is slightly AU, mostly because some characters that have died on Naruto are most likely not dead. Only some are alive, I didn't mean all of them! Anyway, this is the first chapter of the story, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**If you have any questions concerning this story, or any type of request, I will gladly do my best and write it out for you! Again, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**The Return**_

_Several months earlier..._

It couldn't be true.

No, I was just hearing things…

It just couldn't be true, that was crazy; there was no way he would set foot in Konoha, not after so many years. What was he stupid? And why was I getting so worked up for? There was no way the village was going to accept back a traitor, a man who committed so many heinous crimes; what did he expect? Did he think he would be able to show up at the gates and serve his sentence as if nothing ever happened? I'm sure I'm not the only questioning his motives, and if what I heard is true, than that meant he was already locked up in one of the cells. What would his fate be? I mean, it's not like I really care, he had it coming to him, now he had to pay the consequences for what he's done; that's if they let him live that long. There was no way that man would be given a chance at repentance, and frankly, I think it's better off that way. How many chances did we give him? There have been several times that he was asked to come back, to pay for his sins, but only with the reward of being forgiven through years of hard work. He could even be given the chance to rebuild his name. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was given plenty of chances, but he tossed every single one of them aside in order to continue his quest for revenge. I know, because I saw the look in his eyes; I saw how the Sasuke I knew and loved, died as the hatred and rage slowly consumed him entirely, like a poison; never to return again…

Until now, that is.

I tightly clenched the bento boxes my mother so graciously made for Ino, Tenten, and I, having just visited her some time ago. It was on my way to meet up with others at our place that I caught word of the bustling news that seemed to have spread faster than wildfire. It felt like someone had gotten a hold of my lungs and was squeezing the air out of them; I swear I couldn't breathe, and I didn't know how to even properly react. Sasuke was in Konoha, but the question was, why? Word of his return was constantly in the air around me, and I needed some form of confirmation before I drove myself insane. Luckily enough, I found two people I was well acquainted with to tell me what it was that was really going on. Had I not taken a shortcut back to my place, I never would have heard Kiba and Shino discussing what had just occurred that following morning. The two shinobi had been lingering underneath the cover of a large tree, seeming quite serious with the situation at hand; it wasn't a surprise to me, I would be confused as well. Stopping before the two young men, I gave each of them a questioning stare, still unwilling to believe that Sasuke was back and unsure if he was there to stay or not. It was Akamaru who had sniffed me out first, and the now large canine made my presence known by letting out a welcoming bark. Both Shino and Kiba stopped their conversation midway when they spotted the young kunoichi.

"Sakura." Kiba called out, his face filled with surprise, that quickly washed over with heightened uncertainty. Just by glancing at his face, I knew he didn't have to say much else after that. I felt my heart drop to my stomach, and my throat painfully clenched up as I struggled to let out even one word of greeting. Damn it, why was this so hard all of a sudden? I didn't love Sasuke, not anymore, so why did I feel so overwhelmed by the sudden news? Was it just shock? For so long, I often pictured what it would be like if Sasuke ever returned to the Konoha, daydreaming of some reunion, and have him realize just how much of a fool he was. What a stupid dreamer I was back then, the Sasuke I knew was long gone, and whoever _this_guy was, it wasn't my Sasuke; he was just an empty shell. Damn it all again, I always thought about his return, but I never expected the bastard to actually show up.

My posture must have given me away, and not only that, but I lowered my head enough to have my bangs cover my troubled gaze. Having not uttered a word, and practically fall still with a stony silence to boot, Shino offered an explanation I couldn't quite ask for. "My guess is that you've already heard. Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha, but his reasons have yet to be announced…" Of course, something like that would indeed be kept off the streets; most of the village knew of Sasuke's abandonment, but not all of them knew the full extent of his crimes, of his murders. They knew Sasuke was a criminal, wanted dead or captured by whatever meant necessary, but did they actually know what he had done? No. If they did, they would be overcome with fear, the same fear I suffered from so long ago; a fear I still harbored even today.

I gripped the bento boxes even tighter, trying to stop the shaking of my hands as I tried to regain some form of composure. The silence that fell over us was deafening, but no matter how hard I screamed inside my head, I just couldn't get the words out; even Akamaru sensed the tension, making him whimper softly from where he was sitting. I could almost see Kiba and Shino exchanging worried glances, unsure on how to talk to even talk to a troubled female like myself. "Akamaru and I were just returning from training with Shino when we spotted him." Kiba spoke up, his words making me snap into attention. So they've seen Sasuke? The convenience of running into the two who came in contact with Sasuke first was almost too real.

"You did? What happened? He didn't attack you?" I managed to croak out, flinching at how terrible I sounded. Get a grip, Sakura! Haven't you spent years in trying to become strong and get over the man who shattered your heart? It was so annoying that I fell into such a state now that it was actually happening; but no, I'm not going to give Sasuke that satisfaction. He did not have a hold on me anymore. "Where is he now, is he with Lady Tsunade?" I continued, finally gathering up enough will to straighten up fully, letting my fierce gaze fall over them.

Kiba rubbed his spiky hair, furrowing his brows as he fell into deep thought, while Shino merely nodded in silence. Twitching it painfully, I didn't want to spit fire and demand for them to tell me know, besides, I was trying hard to keep my control at bay. "It was really early in the morning, too early for the village to be up and about, and Shino and I had decided to take a break from training. Akamaru was the one who smelled him out first, so he did a fine job of warning us." Kiba paused, rewarding his best friend with a scratch behind the ears, much to Akamaru's joy. I nodded in order to silently let Kiba know that I was following his story. "Shino and I didn't know if he was there to ambush us or what it was that he exactly wanted, but if he wanted to attack, he wouldn't have approached us so openly." The young shinobi grunted in annoyance as he crossed his arms, while Shino stood quietly beside him. "Shino and I got ready to attack, when Sasuke called out to us saying that he came to turn himself in. Shino and I didn't believe him of course, so Sasuke suggested we call for back-up. This was Sasuke we're talking about, so Shino and I weren't stupid enough to leave the other alone with him."

"So I sent word to my father…" Shino spoke up, his voice so quiet, I almost didn't hear him. I blinked at the two, realizing I had been holding my breath the entire time. I let it all out with a giant whoosh, sighing loudly with exasperation. This was proving more difficult than I thought. "Several of the Jōnin arrived in time to arrest Sasuke and escort him to the Hokage's office…" Just like that? He didn't offer any demands, or put up a fight? Sasuke simply just surrendered? No, there had to be an ultimatum, there was no way Sasuke would return unless he could gain something from it; and he wouldn't return if he knew death was his only sentence. I frowned deeply, parting my lips as I took in a deep, troubling breath.

"Sasuke didn't come here just to repent. No, he wants a compromise, and I know he wouldn't even show his face if he didn't have that option…" I sharply noted, letting my teal colored eyes settle over the Hokage Residence; and because Lady Tsunade was the type of woman to hear a person out before passing over her judgment, I knew full well that Sasuke would take full advantage of that. Then again, after all that has happened, I knew that Lady Tsunade wouldn't be as forgiving, unless Sasuke had some other form of plan that would somehow convince the Fifth Hokage that he was indeed there to pay for his crimes. "If Naruto ever found out—damn!" I suddenly cursed, making the two males and Akamaru glance at her with confusion. Shoving the bento boxes into Kiba's hands, I quickly sprinted off in the direction of the Hokage Residence. "I need to go, please do me a favor and deliver those boxes to Ino and Tenten!" Not bother to look back at their reaction, I continued on my way, hoping that I wasn't too late.

Naruto.

If Naruto found out that Sasuke was back in Konoha, there's no telling what that hot head might do. If anything, he could already be barging in Lady Tsunade's office as we speak, or worse, he was most likely off to confront Sasuke about his sudden return after so long. Ignoring my burning lungs and racing heart, I pushed myself to go faster, letting the wind take me as my eyes never left the Hokage Residence. No, she needed the news to be broken down for Naruto, nice and easy; she just couldn't afford some form of mishap. Or worse, Naruto would probably pester Sasuke for a fight, something that was left unfinished, and knowing the rivalry those two had, Sasuke would not back down when it came to going against Naruto. Grateful for my light footing and quick speed, I neared my destination, glancing at the towering building that stood high over Konoha. Sharply turning to my right, I was immediately about to throw myself towards the stairs, when the sight of Neji and Shikamaru forced me to try and brake. However, I wasn't able to stop myself in time, making me collide into Neji's strong chest. The impact would have sent me flying, if the young Jōnin hadn't caught my arm in time.

An immediate blush fell upon my cheeks as I gazed up at Neji. Now, I wasn't fooling myself; I don't like Neji in any emotional way, but that didn't mean I couldn't be attracted to the young Hyūga. I mean, out of the available bachelors in Konoha, Neji was one of the most, well, he was more than just good-looking. He was incredibly handsome, and he smelled so amazing. Honestly, the times my roommates and I constantly gossiped about the guy; not just him, but others as well.

Knowing that now wasn't the time to fan myself over the young Hyūga, I quickly took a step back and gave a small nod. "Thanks, Neji. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going; I just got the news about—..."

"Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed, seeming incredibly annoyed at all that was currently happening. Everything was just making me fidget uncomfortably; not to mention the stares that I was getting because I was Sasuke's former teammate. The mere fact that Sasuke was making everything so difficult with me at the moment, made me dislike the jerk even more. Honestly, the last thing I needed is for Konoha's top two geniuses to think I would turn into a sobbing mess just because Sasuke was mentioned. I mean, Neji was already giving me a concerned look as Shikamaru spoke.

Almost immediately, I interrupted before Shikamaru even got a chance to fully speak. "Yeah, him, that's why I'm going up to speak with Lady Tsunade. I want to give in my input on the situation because it really is important." My brows furrowed, letting my eyes flicker towards the building. "We can't let Sasuke stay, he'll just ruin everything. Please excuse me!" I suddenly panted, cutting in between Neji and Shikamaru, not waiting around for them to say much. I could feel their eyes boring into my back, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to waste any more time; Lady Tsunade really needed to hear me out. There was no other way, if Sasuke came back, it would just bring trouble for everyone; especially for both Naruto and myself.

My beating heart had already escalated to a beating frenzy, and I nearly lost my footing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually this clumsy, but something of this magnitude really does have an effect on me, even if I don't want to admit it. I didn't bother to wait, and if Lady Tsunade wanted to reprimand me for my loud and unnecessary behavior, then so be it. Flying through the door, I caught sight of the Fifth Hokage, sitting at her desk, seeming to be in deep thought. Lady Tsunade's eyes filled with amusement, raising a brow at her young student.

"My Lady!" I breathed loudly, making my way towards the woman's desk. "Lady Tsunade, if you're planning on letting Sasuke stay here, please, reconsider!" I wasn't one to dance around a point I was trying to make, and sometimes I used violence as a form of reinforcement, but I really couldn't do that to my teacher, could I?

Lady Tsunade leaned back in her chair, letting out a small sigh. "Sakura—…"

"Please, My Lady! It will be a mistake! It took years for a lot of us to heal and get over the betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha, not to mention he's a criminal. He's killed people, Lady Tsunade, and hell bent on revenge. I can't help but feel that there's something more going on here." I continued, trying not to let desperation seep into my voice. "We can't trust him."

"Sakura!" Lady Tsunade sharply cut in, narrowing her eyes slightly at my direction, but I didn't let my resolve waver. However, I did force myself to close my mouth, trying hard to not let my limbs shake. I just wouldn't be able to go through with this if Lady Tsunade did give Sasuke some form of chance. "Look, I understand your need to let me know of your thoughts, and that you are looking out for the well-being of the village. I may be a risky gambler, but I won't risk the village for the sake of one person."

Lady Tsunade swept some papers into trash bucket next to her desk. I caught sight of a bright lottery ticket, in which she lost at every scratch off; she really did have rotten luck. "Besides, there is a lot we can do to prevent some form of crisis. But for now, Sasuke is being cooperative, despite his records, aren't you, Sasuke?" Heavy sarcasm dripped from Lady Tsunade's voice, looking far from inviting, in fact, her eyes narrowed down to slits as her eyes settled over the corner of a room.

It felt like I was stepping back in time; going back to Orochimaru's former lair. It was during the time we were assigned on the mission to meet up with Akatsuki spy, which turned out to be a real failure, mind you. Yes, it was like the time Sasuke drew us out to his location by setting off a large attack, making us meet up with Sai. I remember that day clearly; where I was too busy trying to bite Sai's head off that I didn't even notice him at the time. It was just like that certain day, feeling the disgruntled emotions pool into my insides. My mind was reeling, making it difficult for me to think properly. Almost immediately, images of the past swirled beneath my close lashes. Images of when we were kids, took over my mind, making my throat run dry. It was all so simple back then, why did it all have to just…go away?

"Sakura…"

His voice was deeper, clipped and cool. Emotionless. A sharp shiver cut down my back, having heard him for the first time after so long. It felt like a bucket of freezing water was spilled over me, taking my breath away duo to the cold penetrating my skin. I just couldn't move, all I could do was just stand there, refusing to look at him, to even turn. Even as my eyes stung, I would not give Sasuke the satisfaction of catching sight of my indignation. I would not give him that, I was far from weak. Clenching my fists, my green eyes collided with Lady Tsunade, who was giving me a wary glance. That's right, she was waiting for my reaction, it only further proved to me that Lady Tsunade trusted me, and she was assessing my actions, my emotions. Collecting my thoughts while trying to compose myself, I finally turned to him.

He was a man now; all of the childlike features were gone. His hair was slightly longer from when she last saw it, ruffled slightly due to his travels. Sasuke's dark eyes were dull and black, seeing nothing, exposing nothing, as if he were a mere, lifeless statue. If there was one person who couldn't be betrayed by their emotions, it was Sasuke. My Sasuke was gone, replaced by this…monster, this person who didn't deserve to be considered a human being. He was back, how dare he? That bastard. The rest of his body was covered by a dirty, traveling, navy blue cloak, but I'm sure he had a perfectly chiseled body underneath. I could tell by the way he stood, and by the size of his shoulders and frame, that Sasuke did not skip on his training.

He was glancing right back at him, eyes seeming disinterested, as if he were seeing the same girl from long ago. Like hell, I was not going to give him any special treatment, I didn't love him anymore, he caused my friends and I way too much pain. And Naruto, I would never forgive him for what he did to Naruto, that good natured guy, Sasuke didn't deserve a friend like Naruto. Sasuke didn't deserve _anyone_. What makes him think he could waltz right back into this village? I swear, if he made demands, I would throttle him. Just looking at him made my stomach churn, making me feel sick; and my heart, even now he was able to make it throb painfully.

I hated that.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my first words were not directed to him, instead, with my back turned to Lady Tsunade, I reached out to her. "You'll have better luck with Naruto and Kakashi, My Lady. I will trust your judgment, but you can't expect me to trust him, or to accept him in anyway. He is not of this village, and I will stand by my opinion as well." My words did nothing to Sasuke' persona, in fact, there was no change in him whatsoever, further proving to me that Sasuke cared for nothing concerning human nature. He was there with a purpose. I wouldn't allow that, and if I had to fight _him, _then so be it. Maybe this time it will end with both of us killing each other. Only this time, I would not hesitate.

"That may be the case, Sakura, but there is still something I want to discuss with you and the rest of Team Kakashi concerning the situation." Tsunade responded, but a flare of confidence licked against my current being, blocking out all forms of hesitation.

"With all due respect, My Lady, I have made my opinions clear. I will not accept Sasuke Uchiha as one of our own. I will not accept Sasuke Uchiha back into this village, but if My Lady deems it so, then I will not fight it. However, I will still consider him an enemy of Konoha, and I will not hesitate to attack and apprehend him for any suspicious activity. If he is to remain under some type of probation, then I will see to it that he stays in line. Still, My Lady, I won't stop advising you to reconsider having him here." I spoke, my own voice dripping with cold indifference as I stared at the man who broke this village, my friends, my heart…

Tsunade sighed, clearly not in any mood to argue with her student. Well, after all these years of training underneath her, she would have expected me to inherit some of her stubbornness. Her confidence. Her strength. I heard Lady Tsunade rising from her seat, but she did not move from her spot. "Well, Sakura, I won't waste my time trying to change your opinion on the matter, because I feel the same way about a few things as well. I was hoping to call in Team Kakashi to discuss this, but you came sooner than I expected, and it seems to me that you already gave your final input."

"No." I suddenly spoke up, letting the fierce intensity of my gaze continue to hit Sasuke. "I haven't exactly given my final input." With all the strength of my will power, I finally allowed myself to move, making my way towards Sasuke in slow, easy steps. Green eyes never left his dark ones, even when they pierced right through me, my confidence did not waver. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, I don't know, or maybe I was fueled with so much anger, it made me do crazy things. Whatever it was, it would help me make the message loud and clear for the traitor that now stood before me. Damn, he was a lot taller than I had first expected, but even that would not make me falter.

But his scent, I could still smell a bit of Konoha on him, lingering with the smell of trees and wood. It almost felt like the old Sasuke was still in there somewhere, but, I was quickly reminded that he was dead. That the man before me was just an empty shell of who he used to be, replaced by some villain. Not our old Sasuke.

His eyes were still on mine, even if our bodies were a mere two inches apart. Everything had gone quiet, especially when Lady Tsunade fell silent herself, watching the two of us from the other side of the room. Feeling brave, with no fragment of fear in my eyes, I raised one of my hands slowly, placing it smoothly to his front. Nimble fingers slid underneath his cloak, feeling the warmth of some fabric and skin. Pushing past the fabric of his clothes, I let my hand leisurely slide up the heat of his flesh. I did not let myself break in confidence now, and I was glad my mind and body did not betray me during my insane act.

Even Sasuke's eyes grew darker, I didn't stop. I bet he was wondering what the hell I was doing, hey, even I was asking myself that, but there was no way I was stop now. As my hand continued upward, I caressed his collar bone with my thumb, grazing the base of his throat as I let my hand move further upwards. Finally, my fingers reached around towards the back of his neck, tangling them with the hair at the nape of his neck. Using my hand for support, I hoisted myself a little higher, so that my mouth fell just beneath his ear. My other hand fell against his shoulder, while I slightly rose onto my toes. Tilting my head back, I finally pressed my lips against his ear, whispering softly, but in a menacing manner; full of promise.

"If you hurt his village or my friends…" My voice was cool, but determined. Fearless.

"I will _kill _you. And this time, I won't hesitate."

* * *

_**I love how Sakura has become braver and such, letting me add a little bit more into her character. Especially when she's become confident enough to go against Sasuke. XD**_

_**Anyway, I'm so sorry for the way, and I hope you like it! I will got into more detail as the story progresses! Please review!**_


End file.
